kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Dominion XIII Meeting (Post War of Enchanted Dominion)
The following scene takes place immediately after the War of the Enchanted Dominion during the events of "Kingdom Hearts II - An Empire of Dreams". Story (As the last embers slowly fizzle from the wreckage of the once proud kingdom of Terraland, and the poor townsfolk do everything they can to pick up the pieces under the leadership of the Restoration Committee, all the Dominion XIII and their newly joined allies from the Hellfire Organization can do from afar from the safety of the throne room of the Imperial Castle is to either sneer wickedly or cackle in delight at the events unfolding in the viewing globe. All are delighted...save for Asajj Ventress, who simply cares about nothing but what is in store for the future.) Asajj: My lord, as much as we are enjoying the bountiful harvest given to our Great Moon, there is the matter of the Keybearer, the Son of Zeus, and the Moon Princess now realizing the truth behind their role to play. With the knowledge that every slain Darkheart they destroy push them further into our control, they may certainly try to resist. Indeed, I can not help but wonder if what was ordered of me to dictate to Taran concerning his friends is partly responsible for his rebellion. Warp Darkmatter: (Slaps his knee with his cyborg arm and cackles) Oh, stop worrying! What does it matter, really? Whatever the circumstances, the little schmuck's never been able to help himself from saving people from whatever big bad monster of the week comes to call. It's what his pure little heart wants... Gantu: But your honors, with Pierce gone, Director Fury and Captain Rogers are more than certain of discovering the rest of our facilities staffed by HYDRA. And when they do, the Avengers will form again and stop at nothing to defeat us all! Grant me authorization and I will personally lead the charge against them- Baron Strucker: Don't bother, Captain. Whatever you do will be unable to impede their progress towards reunion and rebellion. Let them handle a majority of HYDRA's forces. Save for those closest to me, yes, I am referring to you Werner, the way our organization had been handled while it was inside SHIELD, and all those part of that directive, is no longer necessary for our plan. What we have been able to recover from the wreckage is worth far more than what Pierce or any of his branch ever knew We've only scratched the surface of these...Infinity Stones, and already we've become close to godhood than we were just ten years before. There are other facilities doing the good work of our magnificent Empire across the worlds. Werner, I trust that you'll feed them appropriately to whoever it is leading SHIELD nowadays and to the Captain's colorful friends. Keep them off our scent for now. Daniel Whitehall: Indeed I will, Strucker, old friend. And while you continue to look into the Trickster God's old stick, I'll keep an eye out for the Obelisk that our Kree associate here pointed me toward. Ronan the Accuser: As much as I would like to help you in your quest to uncover my people's...misguided attempts at progress, I'm afraid I won't be able to attend. Lord Thanos might start to suspect my motives if he discovers I've been neglecting my own mission to recover the Orb of Morag, and my hatred towards the people of Xandar can not be denied for long. General Grievous: Well said. (Chuckles and coughs) The wheels have begun to turn in the progression of time. Things are motion, and they can not be restrained. Darth Maul: Is that so? Nothing is set in stone, General. If the odds are not in your favor, then you will share the fate of Director Pierce. And only the Fates know if our ally Professor Ratigan will ever recover from his encounter with the Keyblade Wielder. Grievous: Ah, but the fun is in not knowing, is it not? What is the point of deciding your best course of action if you already know the outcome? Jafar: Hmm, how very like you to remain so confident when next you meet up with that wretched street rat. Now that he knows the truth of what you've all been planning behind our backs, how will you hope to stay alive if you don't prepare to stop him at the first sign of treachery? Boba Fett: (Silently glares at Jafar) Warp: Hey Jaffycake, don't you think we haven't considered that option yet? I mean, if we do have to put the little brat down if he gets all uppity on us, you sure that won't in any way put a dent in the big plan? (Looks up at Zurg, and subtly winks at him, to which the Emperor nods his head and slyly winks back at Warp) Zurg: (Sneakily, while occasionally and not so subtly hinting his head movements towards Maul)...Wweeeelllll....if it did come to that point, and it's not like I'm saying it might, then perhaps, maybe. (Shrugs his shoulders) After all, if you really want to test your mettle against the kid and he just so happens to die so easily in the process, then he's of no further use to us. Bbbuuuuut that would mean our hopes of getting My, I mean, Our Moon of Lost Souls in full operation would have to be set back a bit should the next Keyblade Wielder that pops up afterward be a bit...less experienced. But hey, that's not my call to make. You all do what you want with Taran, just as long as it all ties back in to our long awaited path to universal domination. I wash my hands of whatever comes next. Maul: (Getting the hint of whatever Zurg has been implying for him to be able to do) What a relief. That's exactly what I wanted to hear. I can only put up with the lad's foolishness for so long. (Gets up from his throne and begins to walk away from the table) It's not in my nature to hold back... Savage Opress: Be careful, brother. The Keyblade Master is not so easy to defeat and we should probably leave him alive, lest it cost you your life. Maul: (Sighs) Ever the naive pessimist, Savage. When have I ever led you to doubt my prowess in the past? Do not worry, my learned skill will not fail me here. Savage: I...understand. I only wish you luck on your mission, brother. Maul: And to you, as well. May the Force serve us all well... (Disappears in a Dark Corridor) NOS-4-A2: Well, I don't know about all of you, but I believe I should accompany Maul on his mission to bring the cursed prince into our fold. It doesn't do well for a warrior of his caliber to go at it alone when lately he's been...off his game. Zurg: Hrph. Very well, you may go with him, but mark my words, if I hear from the Storm Troopers that his ichor has stained your scythe by "accident", I'll have you disassembled bolt by bolt until you deactivate screaming! NOS-4-A2: Oh, don't you take that tone with me, Zurg! You could have left me to rot in the Void after Taran foiled my pitifully ambitious attempt to elevate my station in life, and yet here I float before you as if nothing had ever happened. You need me more than you realize, Zurgy! Zurg: That's Evil '''Emperor''' Zurg of the Galactic Empire to you! Perhaps you've forgotten I gave you new life all those years ago when I saw you crawling in misery in the Realm of Emptiness, begging for help to escape your tortured existence! All those hours I spent slaving away in my evil lab before I had Warp christen you with your name, only to see you time and time again try to push me away... Jafar: Oh, let's not embarass ourselves, shall we, my lord? We all have our duties to attend to, after all... Zurg: Oh, oh sorry. Gentlemen, to your stations! (Raises his chalice of blood high to the air) Once our glorious Kingdom has come to fruition and the Silver Crystal in our grasp, the universe and our promised hearts of godliness will be ours for the taking! Now go! And do not fail me! All: Yes, Great Emperor! (All vanish into Dark Corridors, save for Asajj Ventress, who lingers for a few seconds to stare at Zurg as if begging him to confirm her fondest wish) Zurg: (Sigh) Yes, Asajj, that means you too. (Asajj nods and vanishes as well) Category:Script Teases